


Tomorrow May Be Too Late

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M, lowkey vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick's never been kissed and when he almost loses his chance forever, he goes for it.





	Tomorrow May Be Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Now or Never Kiss

Dick pouted, lying on the floor, his legs up on the couch. Bruce entered the library and nearly tripped on him.

“What’s wrong, Dick?”

“I’ve never had a first kiss,” he said, looking up at Bruce. “I’m sixteen, and I haven’t been kissed.”

Bruce sat down on the couch beside Dick’s legs. “What about your parents?”

“That’s different. Everyone gets kisses from their parents.”

Bruce chuckled. “Oh, so you’re looking for a romantic kiss.”

“Exactly,” Dick said, sitting up in a crunch. “I’ve never been romantically kissed.”

“And you’re sixteen. The horror.”

“I’m getting old, Bruce,” Dick said, looking up at him with mild annoyance. “Roy’s already kissed Donna. Wally kissed this girl at his school. Garth has even kissed someone! I’m behind Garth!”

“There’s always Bette Kane,” Bruce said, smiling. “I’m sure she’d volunteer.”

Dick made a face. “No offense, but she’s not really my type.”

Bruce held out a hand and hoisted Dick up onto the couch. “Who is your type?”

Dick flushed. “You?”

Bruce’s smile dropped. “Me?”

Dick blushed harder. “I mean, you know. I just….” He trailed off, looking down at the couch.

Bruce took in a breath. “You’re still my ward, which means you’re still under my care.”

“I know.”

“There are lines that shouldn’t be crossed.”

“I know,” Dick said, his voice getting even smaller.

Bruce put his arm on the back of the couch. “We shouldn’t keep that many secrets.”

“I know.”

Bruce was about to say something else, when the Bat-signal lit up the sky.

“Robin. It’s time to go.”

Dick jumped up, his woe forgotten. He had work to do.

He and Batman arrived at police headquarters, landing on the roof where Gordon was waiting.

“What is it, Commissioner?”

“It’s Ivy. She’s holed up in the Gotham City Zoo. Our boys can’t get in there.”

“Don’t worry, Commissioner. We’ll stop her!” Robin said.

“We’ll get you an opening,” Batman said. Off they flew towards the zoo.

They entered through the top of the zoo where Ivy’s plants hadn’t blocked off entrance. The animals were roaring and growling, disturbed by the sudden influx of moving plants. Batman and Robin swooped in, gingerly picking their way over the vines in case Ivy should hear them.

“You’re too late, Batman,” Poison Ivy said, dropping down in a bed of flowers. “This place is mine.”

“Not on your life, Ivy,” Robin said.

“What about yours?”

Vines snapped to attention, entwining around their limbs. They parted to reveal a giant Venus flytrap. Robin writhed to try and break the grip of the vines, but they were too strong. The flytrap rose up, its mouth wide open, ready to digest them.

Robin reached out and grabbed Batman’s hand.

“Aw, that’s sweet. A hand to hold before you die.”

Robin ignored her. “B, I just….” He kissed Batman right on the mouth. “Just in case.”

Batman looked stunned. Ivy wasn’t fazed.

“Bye bye, Robin,” she said. The vines dropped him into the waiting plant, which snapped shut around him.

Batman was furious. With all his might, he struck out at the vines, slicing them with a batarang. He leaped to the ground, throwing a bola around the flytrap’s stem and pulling it tight. The plant shook as the cord pulled tighter and tighter around it, until the line sliced through the stem.

Ivy screamed. The flytrap’s head fell to the ground. Batman pried the great jaws open. Robin rolled out, covered in digestive juices.

“Holy digestion, Batman,” Dick said, wiping himself off on Batman’s cape.

Ivy came down and threw herself at Batman. He ducked and tossed her over his head. She collapsed with a yell. Batman stood over her.

“It’s over, Ivy.”

He put the Bat-cuffs on her and led her out the front of the zoo to the police. Robin, wrapped in Batman’s cape, followed them out.

Back in the Cave, Bruce tended to Dick’s wounds.

“You kissed me,” Bruce said.

“I didn’t know if I’d get the chance again,” Dick said. “Or ever.”

Bruce sighed. “When you’re older, Dick, things might be different.”

“I know. We already have too many secrets.”

Bruce tilted Dick’s chin up and kissed him. Dick kissed him back. He opened his eyes slowly as Bruce pulled away.

“I won’t leave you, Dick.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks, Bruce. I won’t leave you, too.”


End file.
